Relena
by vampiredgirl
Summary: This is Anastasia with Gundam Wing characters. Relena is Anastasia, Heero is Dmitri, Trezie is Rasputin and Une is Bartok (Rasputin’s Bat). Heero and Relena are the main couple but there might be more pairings later. But if you don’t like that pairing don
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is based on the movie cartoon Anastasia with Gundam Wing characters. And is not historical accurate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Anastasia

So far:

Relena is Anastasia

Heero is Dmitri

Miliardo is Tatiana

Trezie is Rasputin

Une is Bartok (Rasputin's Bat)

Relena 

Miliardo picks ups a well-worn photo album touched the album. He begins to talk. "Once we lived in an enchanted world . . ." He opens the album to reveal a photo of the royal palace in Sanc. "A world of Princes and Princesses and elegant palaces and grand parties . . .That would soon be gone forever . . .."

10 years ago

The royal palace in Sanc at night, blanketed in a beautiful, snow as horse drawn carriages pull up to the front door. Inside the palace graceful aristocrats mingle around the main hall as an orchestra plays. All eyes turn to the glass doors of two elevators, which move down grandly on either side of a beautiful staircase. Through the glass doors we see King Nicolas and his 16-year-old nephew, Miliardo. In the other elevator, Queen Katrina and her three daughters.

Well, all her daughters except. Relena, eight years old and late for the party, rushes down the upstairs hallway followed by a servant (Sonya) 16, who is trying to catch up with Relena to tie a large ribbon in her long, blonde hair. Sonya whisper "Princess Relena - you're late and it's all my fault!" "Don't agonize, Sonya, no one will notice . . ." Just then, Sonya lassoes the ribbon around her hair, stopping Relena with a loud "owwwwwwwww!" All eyes turn to Relena, who once she realizes that she's the center of interest, flashes an impish smile and descends the staircase in majestic style. As the ribbon falls out of her hair and down her back, Relena kicks it to Sonya without breaking stride. Miliardo sees her and can't help but smile.

The music suddenly becomes a thrive of trumpets. Servants open the elevators doors as the royal family steps out and begins a procession through their subjects. Miliardo holds out his arm to Relena as she makes it to Miliardo's side just in time. Relena has a gorgeous but slightly mischievous face, dominated by huge, sapphire, mischievous eyes. She had plenty of energy and self-assurance for a girl her age.

The elegant guests clap their approval as the beautiful and happy Peacecraft family makes their entrance into the ball, they're the pride of all Sanc.

Elegant couples swirls across the dance floor, including Relena dancing gracefully with her cousin. Under a long buffet table, we see Heero, 11, darkly handsome, dressed in ragged servant clothes, with a shock of dark hair that always falls across his eyes as watches the guest jealously. Relena, still waltzing with her cousin, sees him.

Servants cross the room carrying trays of tropical fruit. The guests "Ew" and "ah" at the costly fruit. Relena sees Heero eyeing it hungrily and without misplacing a dance step, she grabs an orange off a tray and tosses it to Heero. He catches it and grins largely at her. Suddenly, a hand grabs Heero and pulls him out from under the table. It's Pagan, the head servant, who pulls Heero into an unlocked wall section. Pagan angrily "You're a servant! On no account forget your position!" Heero insolent "Someday my place will be in there!" Pagan "Never! You're a peasant, Heero! Back in the kitchen." Heero is dragged back to the kitchen.

Miliardo sits in a large throne-like chair next to his uncle. Miliardo is very serious and very noble. He slides over to make room for Relena who sits next to him.

Miliardo "Why were you so behind tonight." Relena "I was showing Sonya something . . ." Miliardo "What were you showing her?" Relena sheepishly "How to read." Miliardo "I thought you were told not to teach your maids any longer." Relena "I know, but I had to because . . ." Relena looks up at Miliardo and sees him smile with pride.

Relena knows she doesn't have to explain. Relena hugs him "Oh, cousin, why do you have to go back to Paris?" Miliardo "It's where I study but I do have something for you . . ." Miliardo reaches from behind the chair and brings out a beautiful music box. Miliardo takes the key, a small silver and enamel flower, on silver neck chain and winds it up. Music begins, he hands Relena the key.

The key bears the inscription "Together in Paris". Relena "Together in Paris! Oh, when can we be "together in Paris?" Miliardo "When you're older . . ." Relena makes an unhappy face. Miliardo laughs. Miliardo "Until then, whenever you hear this song, think of your older cousin and know that I'm thinking about you." Miliardo puts the key around Relena's neck and they hug.

Then, suddenly the lights begin to fade in and out. As people in the ballroom look around bewildered. Then, a whirlwind kicks up, sending everyone off the dance floor, as the whirlwind becomes a tornado. Suddenly, a bat (Une) with huge eyes springs out of the funnel, screeching and swooping over the crowd, causing everyone to duck and cover their heads in fear.

The tornado reaches it's peak and explodes in smoke -leaving Trezie standing alone in the middle of the floor. He is of young, but is towering over other men in the room, his most striking feature are his eyes, which at this moment are a striking blue. He is dressed in a flowing black monk's robe with a satin rope tied around his waist. Connected to the rope is a mystical glowing lantern.

King Nicolas gathers his wife to his side. King Nicolas "Trezie! You're alive . . ." Trezie advancing "Despite being shot, poisoned and thrown into an icy river . . YES!" King Nicolas honestly "I had nothing to do with it!" Trezie "You gave the orders!" King Nicolas "I did no such thing!" Trezie "After all I've done for your family – you tried to kill me!!!"

Trezie swings the lantern, wrapping himself in smoke, which seems to grow larger. Eerie moaning noises come from the reliquary. People back away in terror. Trezie "The Peacecraft dynasty ends here! You, your wife and children will all die within the fortnight!" Relena "No!" Relena leaves Miliardo and rushes to stand in front of her father. Still holding her Music Box, Relena's shaking hands are the only thing that gives away her fear. Trezie spins toward the voice.

Relena "We're not afraid of you!" Trezie is furious "You . . . my little princess . . . you'll be so much fun to kill that I'll save you for last!" Twirling the lantern again, the moans grow louder as Une circles around his head. The smoke that emerges seems to have almost a human shape to it.

Trezie "This is the end of the Peacecraft line- forever!" The tornado of smoke begins again, whipping into frenzy and then exploding. The smoke clears and Trezie is gone. As the lights return to normal the Peacecraft family all stand together, and try to look regal and in control once again. Present time. Miliardo. "Some say Trezie ad harnessed all the dark powers of evil and that it was his curse which brought about the end. I will never know for sure. All I do know is that the beauty of our world was soon gone . . . Forever. .

Later that night

A screaming mob, some in uniform, and some not, has crashed into the palace and is heading up the stairs. A few in the mob fire off orange rifle shots.

Relena in bed bolts up, hearing the shots. Her music box is next to her on her nightstand. 

In the hallway mass confusion happens as a few servants, who try to stop them from advancing, meet the mob. More shots.

The Peacecraft's still in nightclothes are being rushed down the hallway. Miliardo is next to Relena as Relena stops dead in her tracks. Relena "My music box!" Relena turns around and runs back down the hall. Miliardo tries to stop her. Miliardo "Relena, no!" It's too late; Relena fights her way back into her room, with Miliardo following her.

Relena grabs her music box of her table in her bedroom as Miliardo rushes in. Miliardo "Hurry, cousin!" Loud rifle shots are heard as Heero bursts into the room, closing the door behind him.

Heero "No - this way!" Heero runs to a wall panel and throws his weight against it. It opens, revealing a passageway. He yells "Go! Run!! Out the servant's quarters!" Miliardo, enormously grateful, looks at Heero as he flips his hair out of his face unconsciously. Heero "Go!"

Miliardo goes in as Heero shoves Relena toward the passageway, knocking the music box out of her hand. She reaches for it, but hearing the mob voices growing closer, he pushes her through the panel without it. "Go! Princess."

Miliardo quickly grabs Relena in the passageway and Heero closes the panel just as the mob bursts in. Heero lying to the mob "No one's here! Let's try the next room!" The mob, accepts the word of a peasant boy and rushes out. Heero picks up the music box and looks sadly toward the panel.

The train station, which is under siege by aristocrats trying to board the overcrowded train, and the revolutionaries who are trying to stop them.

A car pulls up right on the tracks behind the caboose as the train starts to pull away. Miliardo and Relena climb out of the car and race for the train, fighting their way through the frenzied and frightened crowd. A shout of "The Princess – let her through!" helps clear the way. Miliardo reaches the train first, then turns to see Relena trying to catch up. "Hurry." Relena "Get on! Miliardo, get on!" He gets on and reach out. Other passengers grab Miliardo as he reaches out to Relena.

Miliardo "Grab my hand!" Relena reaches up and takes Miliardo's hand. "Don't let go! Mil." Then suddenly her small hand is pulled from Miliardo's grasp and falls out of the frame. Miliardo "Relena"!

She stumbles, hitting the ground hard. Miliardo rushes to jump off the train after her, but is caught and held back by the aristocrats passengers as the

train picks up speed.

Relena is rising from the ground, her hand outstretched. But she is suddenly swallowed up by the mob.

Present time

A photo of Relena, at happier time, smiling. Miliardo "I never saw her again." He closes the photo album.


	2. Ten years later

AN: This is based on the movie cartoon Anastasia with Gundam Wing characters. And is not historical accurate. I am almost finished the next chapter where Relena and Heero meet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Anastasia 

A gray and ugly, post-revolution building with a sign above the door that identifies it as "Young Children Without Parents". An orphanage. Inside children of all ages clean one of the cold, gray dormitories. Their clothes are ragged and they look underfed.

One of them is Lena, 18, pretty despite the boy's hand-me-down clothes she is forced to wear, and she is busy scrubbing the floor. Unlike the others, she is determined not to let her surroundings get to her. She hums a tune.

The door suddenly slams open and Trowa, 8, and clearly terrified, comes running in followed by the orphanage keeper Catherine - a woman carrying a switch.

Trowa "Lena! Lena!" All of the other children turn away, not wanting to get involved. Lena focuses on Trowa, who is shivering with fright and on the verge of tears as Catherine approaches, swinging the switch menacingly.

Catherine "You can't get away from me now . . ." Catherine advances on Trowa. Lena takes the scrub brush and shoves it across the floor, right under Catherine's unsuspecting foot. Catherine's feet fly out from under her and she falls to the floor. Trowa hops over her body and runs to Lena for safety.

Some of the other children glance over. Two little girls, look at Lena with great approval . . . some of the others think she's mad.

Catherine rises, covered with soap bubbles, and spins on Lena - who gives her a very innocent smile. Catherine "You! You did this!" Some of the other children laugh as soap bubbles fly off the enraged woman. She spins on them, her back to Lena. Catherine "Brats! There'll be no supper for any of you! Back to work!"

Lena, behind Catherine, mimics her outraged face and angry gestures perfectly - as the children laugh harder. Catherine spins and almost catches Lena. She advances on Lena as Trowa hides behind her legs.

Lena "Don't touch him." Catherine "You ragged, skinny, little nothing! I have had just about enough of you . . ." Catherine raises her hand to slap Lena, who hold her ground. Suddenly, Catherine sniffs the air. As the children began to smell the horrible smell they all make faces and hold their noses.

Catherine first sniffs under her raised arm, then realized the cause of the stench . . . "Comrade Quinze!" She tries to straighten herself out nervously.

Comrade Quinze stands in the doorway, lecherously eyeing the girls. Catherine flirting "Comrade Quinze! What a lovely surprise! What brings you here?" Quinze "I need. . . a worker."  
His eye catches Lena. He looks her up and down, his beady eyes showing a touch of lust for her. Quinze "I will take her." He leans close to Lena. Quinze "Tomorrow you begin your life's work in my hearing factory. You'll start by cutting off the tails - but if I'm pleased with you - you just may move up to cutting off the heads. How does that sound?" Lena "About as bad as you smell!" 

Catherine moves between them, pulling Quinze away. Catherine "No, no, Comrade - you don't want her . . ." Quinze "I want her." Catherine "That's horrible, skinny thing?! She's crazy - she has no memory of anything before she came here! She didn't even know her name! That one is a rotten troublemaker, willful . . ."

Quinze "I'll break her will. . . I shall come for you tomorrow at dawn. She will enjoy serving under me." Smiling in anticipation, he exit.

Catherine "I couldn't break you - but he can!" And she turns to leave in a huff. Lena does one more imitation of her, making the children laugh. But as Lena turns away from her audience, we see her façade fade and realize her terror of the future.

The orphanage dormitory that night

The children huddle in their cots under tattered, thin blankets. Lena is fully dressed; she ties dull gray sheets together and anchors the "rope" to an ice-cold radiator and throws the other end out of the window. She is about to climb out when she looks at the sleeping children and smiles sadly. She walks over to Trowa's bed and puts one hand lovingly on his head and then reaches over and takes the hand of a sleeping little girl, who opens her eyes and smiles.

Trowa loudly "Lena?" The other children wake up as Lena gently "shushes" him. Trowa quietly "Are you running away?" Lena "No. I'm running to." Little girl "Running to? Running to what?" Lena "To find my home." Little girl "But you are home."

Lena "No. This isn't a home - it's just a building. Home is where you belong and none of us belong here." Trowa "Where is your home, Lena?" Lena "I'm not sure but look. . ." Lena shows Trowa the key around her neck.

Lena "It says "Together in Paris". I was wearing this when I came here ten years ago - it's the only way that I know . . . that I must have been someone someone who was loved." A girl "Is your home in Paris?" Lena "It might be. I have to go and find out." Lena smiles lovingly at the children.

Lena "I have to go now, before it gets light." Trowa worried "But what if we can't ever find where we came from?" Lena "Then you'll have to make your own home. Lots of people do." Lena embraces the children and walks to the window.

Trowa nervous, sad "Lena! What if we can't find anyone who loves us?" Lena "Then come find me." Trowa is relieved and cuddles into his bed as Lena smiles lovingly and crawls out the window.

Lena begins to climb down the street, testing the knots. The knots hold tight, but the old sheet rips in half, sending her plummeting into a snowdrift. Lena "I hope there's no snow in Paris." She begins to walk away.


	3. they meet

AN: This is based on the movie cartoon Anastasia with Gundam Wing characters. And is not historical accurate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Anastasia

So far:

Relena is Anastasia

Heero is Dmitri

Miliardo is Tatiana

Trezie is Rasputin

Une is Bartok (Rasputin's Bat)

Vladimir isDuo

Meetoo is Quatre (Anastasia's puppy)

A glorious bright (and cold) dawn creeps over the horizon. Lena stands at edge of the hill, looking down on the city of Reedville. The old gray orphanage looms behind her. Lena "borrows" an old, beat-up bicycle from the orphanage and rides down the hill.

Lena passes though the countryside toward the city. A peasant family waves to her as she goes by. A Gypsy Troupe performs tricks by the side of the road. A very fancy car zooms by.

People stare at her as she rides into the edge of the city. She is captivated by all the activity: cars, busses, stores, long lines of people, etc.

Lena does not see a cute little puppy (Quatre) with a bone in his mouth, being chased along the sidewalk by a pack of much larger, vicious dogs until he bolts across Lena's path forcing her to skid to a stop. She watched him as he scoots into an alley, followed by the angry pack. On reflex, Lena drops the bike and runs into the alley after him.

Quatre is trapped. The pack surrounds him; ready to pounce when Lena leaps into the middle of the circle. The pack is startled, but begins to advance on both Lena and Quatre.

Lena doesn't know what to do. She crouches and then . . . growls back at them, making her eyes look as ferocious as possible. The packs exchange a confused look; there's a girl growling at them. Quatre stands, suddenly brave, behind her and growls along with her.

Suddenly, Lena pounced toward the pack, growling louder. The pack has definitely had enough - some start to back out quizzically, others turn and run like hell.

Lena turns to Quatre, who looks up at her gratefully, wagging his tail. Lena picks up the bone and puts it back in his mouth. Lena "I think you should be more careful about who you invite to dinner!" Quatre nods and lets out a little "bark" that sounds as if he were saying "retu". Lena pats him and heads back to her bike.

Lena rides down the street. She doesn't see Quatre, running like a little maniac behind her. Lena approaches a building with a sign over the door"The People's Bureau of Bureaucracy".

She leaps off her bike and heads up the stairs. Quatre, breathing heavily from his run, follows and almost reaches her when the heavy door slams in his face. He slumps against it, panting, his little paw-to chest.

Lena enters and stops when she sees . . . lines and lines of people, which seem to go on forever. She walks down the side of one line, trying to figure out which one to stand in.

Lena "Could someone tell me . . ." A peasant "End of the line!" Lena "Which line?" Another peasant "Any line." And another peasant "All lines are good lines." All peasants in unison "In our beloved Sanc Union!" They turn toward an armed Sanc Guard and smile sweetly, hoping he heard their flattery. He did. Guard "Very good . . ." He jots something down in his notebook.

Lena turns to the person behind her. "Is this the right line to get papers to travel?" The person "Travel? Travel to where?" "To Paris. I have to get to

Paris" "Paris? What do they have in Paris that they don't have here?" Another woman joins in "Shorter lines?"

Two armed guards immediately cart off the woman for her blasphemy against the state. The other woman quietly "Nobody leaves Sanc."

Lena reaches the window and speaks to the clerk. Lena "Is this where I get traveling papers?" Clerk "It would be if we let you travel which we don't so it isn't." Loudly, for all to hear he goes on "Sanc is the people's paradise!" And to further make his point, he slams shut his window, which immediately opens a crack as he whispers to Lena. "See Heero. He can help." He shuts the window, only to open it again immediately. To say "But you didn't hear it from me."

He shuts the window. Lena who doesn't get it "I didn't" He opens it again. Clerk "No." The clerk sticks out a sign"Samovar Break - back in ten minutes" and slams the window shut.

Lena steps out of the building, still not seeing Quatre and looks around at the hoards of people waiting in lines for everything: bread, gas, clothes, etc. Lena to herself "Heero? There must be a million Heero's . . ."

She wades into the crowded street. Quatre sees her and runs after her getting tangled in the legs of waiting Sancs. Lena stops suddenly. She sniffs the air. Her eyes widen as she recognizes the stench that is floating through the air. She spins around and sees Quinze across the street.

Quinze is on a mission to find Lena. He turns in her direction just as a bus passes. Lena is gone. She clinging to the side of the bus as it drives down the street. Quatre looks, his face dropping- he knows he'll never catch up to her now. Then he sees the bus hit a huge pothole and Lena is knocked off into the mud. Happily, Quatre trots off in her direction.

Lena approaches two people who are waiting in line in front of a cafe. They are talking "Which line is this?" "The line to get into the line." She butts in "Excuse me, do you know Heero . . ." One "I know nothing!" The other "Nothing!" Then whispering simultaneously "Try the tavern/ library."

They begin to bicker back and forth in forced whispers as to whether Heero is at the tavern or the library. Exasperated, Lena walks away. They call after her "But we didn't tell you!" Lena rolls her eyes in frustration. She doesn't see Quatre at her feet.

Lena to herself "I wish they'd all stop telling me they didn't tell me!" Quatre gives a "retu" of agreement. Lena looks down and sees him. "What are you doing . . .?"

Just then, she catches another whiff of something foul in the air. Lena duck quickly into a doorway and loses Quatre. Lena peeks out. A garbage wagon full of dead fish and rotten food passes Lena. She sighs with relief, it wasn't Quinze - it just smelled like him.

Lena steps out of the doorway and approaches a street artist sketching a large woman as her tiny husband looks over his shoulder. Husband to Artist "Could you get rid of her moustache?" Lena "Excuse me - I'm looking for a man named Heero . . ." The Artist quickly scribbles and address on his pad and hands it to her without turning around. Artist "But I didn't write it."

Lena looks down at the note "Sanc Art Theatre - 99 Pushkin Street" Meanwhile in the Sanc Art Theatre - 99 Pushkin Street. Where there is a cacophony of female voices. 

The waiting room is filled with young woman, of various shapes and sizes, reading aloud from a piece of paper. They're all saying many variations of "Oh, Cousin! It's me, Relena. I've waited so long to see you".

An actress stands in front of a man in a tux who's back is to the "audience". Actress over the top "Oh, Cousin! It's me, Relena! I've waited so long to see you!" The Actress then walks over to the man, with a gait like she in a western movie. The man" turns around its Duo. Duo out to audience "Heero! I cannot work with her! And you sweetie may I remind you that you are supposed to be Princess - not a lazy lumbering lout!"

On a seat is Heero. Now 20 and darkly handsome. His hair still falling in his eyes as he flips it off his forehead. "Duo, calm down!" Duo walks off the stage and toward Heero. "This, my friend, as an exercise in futility! We shall never find a girl to play the Princess Relena out of this motley crew of commoners!" Duo dramatically throws one end of his jacket over his shoulder.

Heero "For a ten million rubles reward we can look a little longer. This is the big one . . . and all I need is the right girl. Anyone from a peasant to a princess will do, o.k. As long as she can fool Miliardo."

They get back to work. One has a loud, heavy voice "Oh, Cousin! It's me, Relena. I've waited so long to see you." Heero "Next!" Another is stupid

"Oh . . . Cousin it's me. Relena, I have waited so long, too. See you!" Heero "Next!" The next looks like a hooker." Oh . . . Cousin . . . It's me . . ." Heero "Next" the next is a very round forty something woman "Oh, Cousin . . ." Heero "Next" The next is actually a man. "Oh . . ." Heero in a state of disbelief just stares then "Next now and please a woman."

Outside Lena rides up to front of the theatre and drops her bike. She rushes the steps.

The theatre is now empty as Heero and Duo are gathering up their things to leave. Duo still wears the remnants of the evening clothes that he wore as Miliardo. "It's no use, Duo - we'll never find the right girl!" Duo "We will. We have to." Trying to cheer him up. They walk out the door.

Heero "She could be right under our nose Duo I'm sure."

Lena walks past them up the stairs. Seeing no one she walks out.

Lena runs back out to the front of the building where she left her bike. She stops suddenly when she realizes that there is no bicycle there anymore - just Quatre. "What are you doing here? And where's my bike?"

A policeman strolls by. "Officer! My bike has been stolen!" Policeman "Nonsense. There is no crime in the Soviet Socialist Republic." And he keeps walking. Lena realizes that there is no hope in pursuing the policeman so she heads off to find the two men she saw walking out of the building -who has vanished down the street. Quatre starts to follow her.

Lena "Sorry, boy, I have to go." Quatre barks "retu" and starts after her. Lena "No. You can't come with me. I'm leaving . . ." Quatre barks his "retu" and starts after her again. Lena laughing, "It sounds like you're saying "me too". Listen little guy, I have money, no food . . . and no bicycle. I'm the last person you should be following! Lena pats him on the head and heads off in the direction of Duo and Heero. Quatre, of course, follows her.

Lena spots Duo and Heero turning the corner in the distance. Lena runs, trying to catch up with them. She turns the corner and stops the palace is in the distance, only now it's run down, boarded up and partially burned.

Lena is taken back. She stares, fascinated by it -moved by it. As the sun sets behind the Palace, it's bathed in a beautiful golden light.

Inside it in a bedroom is a roaring fire, over which Duo has fashioned a rotating "spit" which is propelled by hand. Duo is carefully basting the only thing on the spit: a head of cabbage. Heero is sitting by the window, staring at the music box that Relena dropped the night of the revolution.

Duo "Even if we find her, what makes you think the prince will even see us?" Heero holds up the music box. Heero "She'll see us."

Lena approaches the palace, tentative and glancing around. She tries to open the door but it won't budge, so she moves to a boarded up window. She looks through a crack in a board. Into the dining area. Dark and eerie. All of its former glory destroyed. In a hole in the wall is Une, the bat who was with Treize.

Lena uses a stick to pry off some of the window boards. Lena climbs into the ballroom. Quatre manages to wiggle in after her and follows Lena as she wanders around, spell bound by the faded glory of the palace.

Lena wanders into the partially destroyed room and bends down to inspect half of a broken plate that's lying on the floor. The instant she touches it, she pulls her hand away as if shocked. Recovering, she picks it up.

Lena wanders out of the room and to the top of a huge staircase, which leads down to the once grand ballroom. She stops at a large landing half way down the steps. Quatre sees a large curtain hanging precariously on the sidewall. Being a puppy he can't resist leaping and grabbing at it with his teeth. Lena notices and runs her hand along a the carved butterflies in the worn banister. She jumps, startled, as Quatre pulls the curtain and it hits the floor.

Heero and Duo look up from their burnt cabbage. They heard it too.

Lena is relieved to see it is only Quatre, who wags his tail happily with the curtain still in his mouth. "What are you do . . ." Lena stops mid sentence, taken by what she see. Behind the curtain was a photo of the PeaceCraft family. The moonlight hits the portrait with a ghostly glow.

The photo mesmerizes Lena. She looks around the Ballroom . . . almost remembering something . . . Lena singing

"DANCING BEARS, PAINTED WINGS

THINGS I ALMOST REMEMBER.

AND A SONG SOMEONE SINGS

ONCE UPON A DECEMBER"

As she sings the ballroom transform into its once splendid glory in her mind. Lena takes off her coat and at once her rags are transformed into a beautiful gown. Miliardo steps down from the photo and walks her down the stairs gracefully and begins a waltz with her.

"SOMEONE HOLDS ME SAFE AND WARM

HORSES PRANCE

THROUGH A SILVER STORM

FIGURES DANCING GRACEFULLY

ACROSS MY MEMORY."

A chorus of voices sings the melody, as royal ghosts appear as elegant and beautiful as they were ten years ago.

"SOMEONE HOLDS ME SAFE AND WARM

HORSES PRANCE

THROUGH A SILVER STORM

FIGURES DANCING GRACEFULLY

ACROSS MY MEMORY."

Heero and Duo appear at the top of the stairs and sees some ragged lunatic dancing with "himself".

"FAR AWAY, LONG AGO

GLOWING DIM AS AN EMBER,

THINGS MY HEART USED TO KNOW

"THINGS IT YEARNS TO REMEMBER

Lena is released from ' embrace. He kisses heron the forehead and slowly backs away. She follows him, back up the stairs to the landing, where the sun has caused a "dust" mist.

"AND A SONG SOMEONE SINGS

ONCE UPON A DECEMBER."

Heero yelling, "Who are you?" Heero's voice causes the visage to disintegrate. All goes back to the way it was - dark and destroyed. Lena spins toward Heero, surprised and frightened.

Lena is caught in a ray of moonlight, directly in front of the image of Relena in the photo. The resemblance is striking. Heero is taken aback, but Duo is unaffected. Duo "You're trespassing, boy!"

Lena is dazed by what has just happened to her and can't quite refocus on reality. "I . . . I . . . need to speak to you about traveling paper."

Heero pokes Duo with his elbow but doesn't take his eyes off Lena. Heero whispering to Duo "It's her." Duo "He's her?" Heero "Look!" Duo looks at Lena again and gets it.

Lena "Are you Heero? I didn't mean to trespass - I don't want to do anything dishonest, but if you could just help me . . ." Duo and Heero walk down the stairs and up her stairs and begin to circle around her.

Duo "Perhaps you heard of our brilliant plan to find a girl and." Heero pokes him hard in the ribs and shakes his head. Heero quietly to Duo "She doesn't want to do anything "dishonest" . . ." Duo gets it, whispers "Ew . . . the honest type." Heero gives Duo a "let me handle this" gestures.

Heero "You look like her. Like the Princess Relena. Has anyone ever told you that before?" Lena is coming back to her senses, doesn't like these men circling her. Lena sarcastic "Oh, yeah - in the orphanage they constantly told me I looked like a princess! Stop that!" Heero stops circling and then begins to use everything that Lena says - the perfect and charming con man that he is - to get what he wants.

Heero "People say Relena was the only member of the Royal Family to escape alive. That makes her an orphan too. What happened to your parents?" Lena "I don't know - I don't remember anything that happened before the revolution . . ."

Heero "You know, it's strange -Relena's uncle, the Prince Miliardo has been looking for Relena since the revolution. Why do you think she wouldn't go to her own uncle?"

Lena "I don't know. I don't see what this has to do with me." Heero "Perhaps it's because she has amnesia too - can't remember . . ." Duo "How much do you weigh?" Heero pokes him again. Duo to Heero "I was just wondering since we already have the dress . . ."

Lena "Look, I came here to get papers to travel to Paris and." Heero "Why do you want to go to Paris?" Lena defiant "I have my reasons." Heero "Relena's uncle is in Paris. We're going to bring Relena to him - in Paris. And I think you are the Princess Relena."

Lena laughs. Duo mouths to Heero "Do you think she's really Relena" Heero shakes his head no, of course not, then continues with Lena. Duo smiles to himself and walks down the stairs - Heero's so good even he got confused!

Heero "You never thought of the possibility?" Lena "Look - there isn't an orphan in the world who doesn't dream She's a princess but, come on . . . Look at me!"

Heero spins around, dramatically pointing to Relena's image in the photo. Heero "No! You look at her at! You look at her at! It could be you."

Lena fiddles with the key around her neck and looks down at the ballroom, remembering what just happened there - could it have been a memory . . .

Heero tries to act casual as he turns and starts walking down the stairs. Heero "You don't have anything to lose. If I am wrong – the Prince will simply tell us you aren't Relena and we'll be on our way. No harm done – an honest mistake - but at least you will be in Paris."

Lena touches Relena's hand in the photo. Lena singing in a whisper "THINGS MY HEART USED TO KNOW

THINGS IT YEARNS TO REMEMBER . . ."

Heero looks at Lena, her back toward him, as he raises his arm to her.

Heero "Find out the truth - come to Paris with us."

Lena expression registers her internal debate. What is it's true . . . It coudn't be . . . but if . . . Then, Lena "All right. I will go with you."

Quatre let's out his "retu". Duo lets out a whoop of joy. Heero smiles and bows to Lena. Heero "Then hello you're Royal Highness Princess Relena."

On one wall is Une who watching the whole thing sighs. Une "Oy. . . he's going to be so mad. . ." She flies out a broken window and into the night.

A.N. I should be updating ever week now until this is finished.


End file.
